


Naughty Pictures

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Photographs, Romance, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a collection of pictures in Remus' trunk, but who is the anonymous man that Remus is consorting with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://fullmoon-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**fullmoon_dreams**](http://fullmoon-dreams.livejournal.com/) for betaing &amp; to [](http://spacefragments.livejournal.com/profile)[**spacefragments**](http://spacefragments.livejournal.com/)  for the delicious prompt: "naughty fun with cameras".

Remus' trunk looked the same as the day Harry had met him, years ago on the Hogwart's Express. Perhaps the trunk was a little more battered, the words _Property of R J Lupin_ just a bit more faded, but it was quintessentially Remus. Harry didn't want to open it.

No matter how reluctant Harry felt, the task couldn't be put off forever. The funerals were finished and the Ministry of Magic was functioning under Kingsley's temporary leadership; he couldn't justify delaying this task any longer

Harry knew that it was important to sort through Remus' belongings and select the things Teddy might want one day, and that it was something Remus would have wanted him to do. It still felt weird, though, to be going through Remus' stuff.

"Take anything you wish," Andromeda said that morning, blinking back tears as Teddy gurgled on the floor at her feet.

Harry unfastened the clasps, took a deep breath and opened the lid of the trunk.

It looked pretty boring on the surface, a jumble of books, papers, clothes, the detritus from an ordinary life. He removed some old socks and a jumper with a hole in the elbow, throwing them into the rubbish bag Hermione had left beside him. Next was a cloak, too long for Remus, and Harry wondered whose it had been as he added it to the sack.

Underneath the cloak lay a pile of photo albums and Harry's spirits soared upon seeing them. He still only had a handful of pictures of his parents, so finding all these new photos was like stumbling across buried treasure.

He opened the top album, which was labelled _Christmas 1979_ in Remus' neat script. The first picture was of his mum, dad and Wormtail standing in front of a large, garishly decorated Christmas tree. In the photo his dad embraced his mum in a bear-hug, and Harry smiled at the sight. Even Wormtail looked happy in the picture, completely different from the pale, frightened man who died in the Malfoys' dungeon - which was one more thing Harry didn't want to think about.

As Harry closed the photo album and piled the albums to one side, a plain brown envelope slipped out from between the pages. Instinct told him to open it.

He tipped out the contents onto the floor and saw a small pile of photographs, on the top of which lay… Well, it was a picture of a man licking another man's cock. The face of the man being sucked was outside the picture, but his companion was undeniably a young Remus.

The shock must have been visible on Harry's face, because Hermione said, "What is it?"

"Er, nothing," Harry said quickly, shoving the photos back into the envelope and tossing it onto the floor with the photo albums. "It's just…they look so young in the pictures."

Hermione's face softened. "Photos of your parents? Oh, Harry…"

The pictures of his parents weren't what was bothering him, but Harry didn't tell that to Hermione. It didn't seem fair to share this knowledge, not without knowing the identity of the other man, and whether either of them would have wanted other people to know about their activities.

Harry turned back to Remus' trunk, but the photographs had piqued his curiosity, as if this was one last mystery to solve. The identity of this man might be important, perhaps part of the reason Sirius had believed Remus was a spy. This man could be a bad influence, a shameful secret like Dumbledore's history with Grindelwald. Or it might be nothing, but he couldn't know that without identifying the other man.

He almost hurried through the remainder of Remus' belongings, waiting for the moment when he could look through the pictures and try to puzzle out the answers.

 

_"Put that damned camera down."_

"I'm preserving your beauty for posterity."

"Bugger posterity, come here and-"

"What? Like that?"

"Oh, yes, fuck…"

"I thought you wanted me to put the camera down."

"Nononono, don't stop."

 

The pictures inside the envelope were all of the same type: explicit images of Remus that were clearly taken by his unidentified partner. In the first picture Remus was licking the man's cock, tracing the veins and ridges with slow, thorough tongue strokes and then barely taking the head of the cock between his lips. The next picture was similar, but Remus' mouth was wrapped around him, head moving up and down as he gave what was clearly an expert blowjob. Harry had never thought about blokes that way, but even so he thought the image was pretty hot. He felt himself blush and put the picture aside, turning to the next.

The following photo was less explicit: a shot of the line of Remus' back as he leaned on his knees and elbows. It took Harry several seconds to register what the photographer must be doing, that he was _fucking_ Remus. As Harry watched, Remus arched and swayed inside the image, sweat pooling in the hollow of his spine.

The subsequent picture was blurred, a little out of focus as if the man holding the camera were becoming too aroused to concentrate. Looking closely, Harry could make out their frantic movements and the fact that an arm which was curled around Remus' hip, suggesting that the anonymous man's hand was on Remus' cock. He wondered whether the moving people in the picture would come if he watched long enough.

In the final image Remus was just sprawled nakedly on a bed, his eyes fixed intently on the camera as if willing the person holding it to come closer.

 

_"What are you doing with that thing?"_

"Looking at you, of course."

"Should I smile?"

"Just think about what you want to do to me, tell that to the camera. Smoulder at me. Hell, yeah, just like that."

 

Harry's first port of call was Minerva, who as head of Gryffindor should know what Remus' youth was like if anyone did. Unfortunately, Minerva refused to tell him what she knew: _It would be a betrayal of his trust to reveal any confidential information to which I had access as a teacher, colleague or friend,_ her letter stated. Her final words were a warning not to ask questions to which he might not want to know the answer, but that sort of veiled threat only made his curiosity worse.

Harry folded up the letter and set it on the windowsill, staring out into Grimmauld Place. He'd searched the house, of course, but anything left by Sirius had been destroyed when Snape and the Death Eaters were here.

Harry had scoured the photo albums for clues, but all he found were pictures of the Marauders and his mum and occasionally other Order members, or what looked like school friends. These were much like the pictures in the album Hagrid had given him, a mixture of big occasions and casual, everyday moments. The only hint about Remus' relationships that he could find in the pictures was one wedding photograph, where Sirius stood beside Remus with his arm slung around the shorter man's shoulders. Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought that Sirius' fingers were curled around the nape of Remus' neck.

 

_"What are you going to do with the pictures anyway?"_

"I'm planning to send copies to all our friends, see if I can start up a werewolf porn – ouch! Okay, I'll wank over them in the loo at work. Or spread them out on the kitchen table and think about how you whimper when I fuck you hard. You might just come home to find me lying there naked on the bed, thinking about how needy you get, how you sound when you come for me…"

 

It wasn't hard to corner Mr Weasley after dinner one evening, but Harry felt a little guilty about Arthur's discomfort when he said, "Mr Weasley? I was wondering if you would tell me about Remus."

Mr Weasley gazed down at his shoes, and when he looked up his face was a mixture of pity and embarrassment.

"I'm not really the right person, Harry. I think you probably knew him as well as I did."

"When he was younger, I mean," Harry persisted. "I don't know who else to ask."

Mr Weasley frowned for a moment. "Your parents and their friends were a lot younger than me. Anything I know is just common knowledge or rumour, so I don't know that it's right for me to tell you that."

"I reckon Teddy will want to hear about his dad's life," Harry said, frustration welling up inside him. "I wish I knew more about my parents and Sirius. It's better to hear about it even if there's stuff that they wouldn't have been proud of, 'cos other people's memories are all we've got."

"You're certain you would want to know?"

"Yes! I _do_ want to know," Harry insisted. "There's things people aren't telling me about Remus. I'm not sure who he was involved with, but… Please tell me."

There was a pause.

"You may have already suspected this, Harry," Mr Weasley said slowly, "but there was more than friendship between your godfather and Remus. Those sort of relationships weren't socially accepted at the time, even among Muggles, so it wasn't... From what I've heard, they might be best described as lovers."

"They loved each other?"

"Yes," Mr Weasley said without hesitation. "Whatever else passed between them, nobody doubted that."

 

_"My grandchildren could lay their hands on those pictures one day, and then what will they think?"_

"They'll think 'my, our granddad was a strapping fellow, lucky we were born at all given all that gay sex he was having."

"I'm serious."

"Don't you think any descendants of yours will be troublemakers and not prudes who object to naughty pictures? Besides, this talk of grandchildren is a bit presumptuous."

"Well, Harry's children then. My point is-"

"Harry's seen us kiss a dozen times, it doesn't bother him. Any kid would love to have a pair of gay godparents, just think of all the great presents he'll get. I'm going to buy him a big, shiny, phallic broom and see if the homoerotic subtext gives Prongs a seizure."

"You are such a pervert."

"Want a hands on demonstration?"

 

Harry looked through the photos one final time before putting them away, imagining Sirius just outside the frame with his hand on the camera, probably grinning. Now that he knew about Remus and Sirius, he could see glimpses of their relationship in the clothed photographs: in the body language between them and their expressions which hinted of words unspoken, but nonetheless understood.

He supposed that the same dynamic was present in the way they had embraced in the Shack, in the Christmas card he'd received from them jointly, their behaviour at Grimmauld Place and Remus' conflicted emotions towards Tonks. Harry didn't regret shouting at Remus, because what sort of man _would_ abandon his wife and kid, but he found it easier to sympathise.

Harry slid the pictures back into the brown envelope, sealed it and then slid it between two of the obscure texts in the bookcase. Eventually, he felt, Teddy would ask about his dad and this would be part of Harry's knowledge of the man, something playful and intimate to supplement the memories of Remus as a teacher or absurd descriptions of him as a monster. Perhaps Teddy would guess from the clues in what other people said or didn't say, or maybe he wouldn't. Harry decided firmly that he would tell Teddy if the boy ever asked him directly about Remus' past relationships.

With a sudden sense of purpose, Harry opened the three photo albums and paged through them looking for pictures of Remus. He collected a handful of really nice ones and set them aside to be delivered later to Andromeda. Teddy, he thought, should grow up knowing what his dad looked like.

 

_"You're paying more attention to the pictures than you are to me."_

"Trust me, I'm not."

" Well, the clicking is rather distracting. It's messing up my rhythm."

"Think of the clicks as my commentary on how sexy you look, how much I love the feel of your mouth – fuck, careful! Ok, I'm stopping."


End file.
